Kiss Me
by vamp91
Summary: Bella and Edward use to be friends, but Bella moved, and now she's back and they gain back the old friend ship after all that time, but can they stay friends, or will something unexpected happen. Rated M for some language and possible Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: what was, and never will be

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, as cool as it would be Stephenie Meyer does not me

KISS ME

Chapter One:

What was, and never will be

B. Pov 8 years old

As an 8 year old, people think your to young to understand what's going on in life, but I Isabella Marie Swan knows exactly what's happening to my family, it's coming apart, because mum and dad, don't love each other like they use to, and I'm sure if it wasn't for Alice my older sister and I they would have split a year or two ago.

We've lead a nice life here in the rainy town of Forks Washington. We, go to the local primary school where Alice and I have two good friends, Edward and Emmett, even though they are boys, they are great to hang out with. When our mother's friend Mrs. Hale, comes to visit she brings her kids Jasper and Rosalie, they are twins, and usually when they come and visit Alice always insists on playing catch and kiss, although I always manage to avoid playing it when I can, I just mainly hide or run faster than them so I never get caught cause to be honest as an 8 year old I'm not ready for kissing games. Alice is 9 which is a year older than me, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are also 9 so that explains why they join in but Edward's my age but a few months older, and I don't get why he plays that game with them it's wired.

So Mum and Dad are getting a divorce, and Alice and I are leaving for Arizona with Mum, but we'll be seeing Dad when he visit's us in Arizona. It's hard saying good bye to your friend's, well for Alice more than me, but I was going to miss Mr. and Mrs. Cullen Edward and Emmett's parents, and not knowing if I'd ever see them again, because they are like a second mother and father, considering the amount of time we spent at their house, when we were visiting, because of the boy's or to give mum and dad a break, but it's time to move on with life, a fresh start for us even though Alice is sad to go I know it won't take her long to get over it.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

[A/N: Next chapter will be longer]


	2. Chapter 2: returning home

Disclaimer: i do not own twilight

Chapter Two:

Returning Home

B. Pov

Forks Washington, the rainiest place in the continental U.S., and I was moving back here after nine years of living in the sunny Arizona where it barely rained. Now my sister Alice and I were going back to do our last two years of high school there, so that we spent a reasonable amount of time with our father Charlie Swan the local police chief of the small town, before we both leave for collage.

"Bell, hurry up. Or you and Alice will miss your flight" my mother told me from the doorway to my bedroom.

"Finished and ready to go" I told her as I picked up my carry on suit cases. The rest of our stuff had been packed and sent to Charlie already.

* * *

On the plane ride to Seattle, Alice wouldn't calm down. "Aren't you exited Bella, we get to live with dad, and see all our friends again, I mean that's if they haven't left Forks yet like we did. We might even find boyfriend's wouldn't that be great."

"Alice, do you even know how to breathe?"

"Yes. But aren't you exited?"

"No, I'm not, but I can't wait to see dad"

"Well that's okay I suppose" after that Alice quieted down and went to sleep and the rest of the journey was peaceful.

When we got off of the plane Charlie was waiting for us, when we saw him we both ran up to him and gave him a hug, well it was more of a group hug.

"Hi Dad" We both said at the same time, and started to laugh. It had always been that way with Alice and me if we said the same thing at the same time we would burst out laughing.

"Hey Girls, you ready to head home?"

"Yep" we both replied, before collecting our bags and heading for Charlie's police car. The two hour drive to Forks from Seattle was quiet but not awkward, because Alice was tired and Charlie and I never one to have a big discussion, for us it was a relationship that didn't need a lot of speaking, it was a mutual silence.

* * *

When we arrived at the house there was a Yellow Porsche out the front, granted it wasn't the newest model which was good, considering the types of cars around her were old cars, compared to those of Arizona, but it was still more expensive than some of the cars you saw around here.

"Hey, Dad who owns the Porsche?" I asked curiously

"It's welcome home gift for both of you"

"Really it's awesome, thanks dad" Alice said to communicate both of our appreciation towards the gift.

"Girls tonight, were having over Billy Black and his son Jacob, who's around your age, to kind of celebrate your home coming, hope its okay with both of you?"

"No worries dad" we said at the same time.

It was about seven when Billy and Jacob showed up, to have dinner with us. We all had a good time. It turned out Jacob was closer to my age than Alice's, so we hit it off very well. When it was about nine thirty, they were ready to leave but not before Jacob asked me out.

"So Bell, I was wondering, even though we barely know each other and all will you go out with me?" He asked.

"Sure. See you at school tomorrow?" it came out more of a question that a statement.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow"

After that he and Billy left. Once they were gone I said goodnight to Charlie and headed to my bedroom which was next to Alice' while Charlie's was on the lower level of the house. Before I could get to my room Alice blocked me and said one sentence to me.

"See I told you, we'd get boyfriend's it's just you beat me, night" she said before she skipped back into her room. Once I was in my room, I changed and collapsed on the bed before drifting off, dreading the start of school the next day.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

[A/N: next chapter will be longer]


	3. Chapter 3: friend or enimies

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

**Chapter Three:**

**Friends or Enemies **

B. Pov

I woke up, not really wanting to go to school, where everyone would be looking at me and Alice. I know I had Jacob to help, since he was now my boyfriend and went to the same school, but some how, that wasn't as comforting as it should be. I got up and walked to the bathroom knowing that Alice was already finished. She always got up early on school days to be ready on time, I always wondered where she got her energy from; I swear sometimes it's like she's possessed by the energizer bunny or something. Once I was in the bathroom I went through my usual rituals of having a shower, blow drying my hair and brushing my teeth and hair. Once I was finished in the bathroom, I went back to my bedroom to get ready for school. I put on my dark blue skinny jeans, my long sleeved royal blue top that showed little cleavage and my navy blue converse high tops, and then went downstairs to meet Alice in the kitchen, because Charlie had already left for work. While Alice wasn't looking I grabbed a piece of toast off of her plate.

"Thanks" I said quickly before biting into Alice's toast.

"If you have finished eating my breakfast, it's time to go to school; so Jacob can show us around before every one arrives, and we won't end up getting lost and making fools of ourselves."

"I'm finished, let's go" I said jumping up. "And for the part where we don't make fools of ourselves, that's impossible for me 'klutz remember' I'm always going to make a fool, of myself."

"Your serious lack of confidence in yourself is quite depressing" she told as we grabbed our jackets before heading out the door.

* * *

Once Alice and I got to the school Jacob was waiting out front of the admin building for us. When we approached him he picked me up into a bone crushing hug, and smashed his lips hard against mine, into what can only be assumed to be a kiss. I know out of all my ex's that I've actually had, which would only total two, they did know how to kiss; even though there was no sparks it at least didn't hurt. This was going to a problem, Jacob was cool and we got along okay, but I can only see him as a friend in any future references; but breaking up with him was going to be hard.

Jacob spent the morning before every one showed up showing us around the school. When Alice and I had gotten our schedules, Jacob took mine to see if we had lunch in the same period, but he handed it back disappointed.

"Looks like we'll only see each other before and after school, because you're in the year above me so we don't have any classes the same, we don't even have lunch together, which sucks"

"It's okay; I have Alice first period, lunch and last period. So thanks for showing us around, I'll see you after school Jake" I said in the happiest tone I could muster. Then before I could blink Jacob pulled me into another kiss that didn't fell as though it was a kiss.

English the first class of the day, with Alice was better than I thought it would be, but was still boring as it was anywhere, but at least I was ignored compared to Alice which is all I asked for, now to face a class where she wasn't there to divert attention from me. Spanish was the second class of the day. It was good that I had been doing Spanish back in Arizona, so I was fairly fluent in it. When I walked into the classroom most eyes looked at me, but I ignored them while I took up my forms that needed to be signed to the teacher, and while I was there I quietly asked in Spanish not to be introduced to the class and what not, which he agreed to, because my Spanish was perfect. As I walked to the spare seat at the back of the room all eyes were on me except for a bronzed haired boy and a strawberry blond girl who were engaged in a game of tonsil hockey, but they broke apart when the teacher called for their attention, after I was safely in my seat behind them.

By the time Spanish was over and it was time for lunch; I was ready to spew, because the guy and girl in front of me just wouldn't leave each other alone for five minutes it was enough to make Alice hurl if she saw it. When I got to the cafeteria I looked around until I caught sight of Alice at a table with three other people who looked vaguely familiar from a distance. Then Alice saw me and called me over.

"Bella, over here" I walked up to the table cautiously, trying to avoid Mike Newton, who tried and failed to flirt with me during English with Alice.

When I got to the table Alice jumped up and came quickly to my side and whispered. "You remember, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper right, well ta da here they are."

I looked up at them and realized that it was indeed three of the four people that we used to play with when we were kid's but where was Edward?

"Hey, nice to see you guys again, I missed you all if that counts"

"Missed you to chicken" Emmett said while laughing

"Great, same old Emmett I see"

"Nothing but. This calls for a reunion; all we need is for Edward to get his but over here"

Emmett looked towards the entrance, my eyes followed his. "Hey Eddie, get your but over here now!" Emmett shouted across the room, and the boy with the bronze coloured hair moved away from the strawberry blond, and headed in our direction. I couldn't believe that Edward was the one who had spent the last seventy minutes making me sick without realizing it.

"Hey Eddie, get your but over here now!" Emmett shouted at me from across the cafeteria while I was making out with my present girlfriend Tanya, to keep her from nagging me. Of all the girls I've dated and kissed I still haven't found the one who is worth everything to me, and it's only a matter of time before I break up with Tanya, because I'd heard rumors of her cheating on me, and when I can catch her at it I'm going to let her go then. I know it's stupid to wait, but I hate it when people call me a player just because I dump my girlfriends so soon after I get them I'd rather wait and suffer the torment, that is Tanya.

With a groan of annoyance towards Emmett which sounded like I was annoyed at the interruption, but I was actually thankful for it, as I pulled away from Tanya.

"Can you stay here, while I see what he wants?"

"Sure, Eddie poo. Hurry back" God I wish people with calling me Eddie, Emmett and the girls I date. I turned away from her with a fake look of longing on my face as I headed towards Emmett's table where there were two additions to his group; they must be the new girls what were their names again.

"What do you want Emmett, couldn't you see I was busy. But thanks for the interruption though it was greatly appreciated."

"Will you shut your gob for five seconds, and look around and tell me each member of this table. Oh and your welcome"

"Okay, there's you Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice……..wait Alice?" okay I was definitely confused at this point, where did Alice and………. Bella. My beautiful, gorgeous Bella sitting right next to Alice.

"Yes Alice you dope. Honestly Edward I thought you were smarter than that, but obviously I was wrong" Alice said in mock horror.

"Okay, if you and Bella are back how come you didn't call and let us know?" I asked confused.

"They did but you were out with your girlfriend, trying to doge her attempts to get in your pants, and I wanted to see your reaction when they showed up out of the blue" Emmett so annoyingly told every one within a three meter radius. I gave him an evil glare, before I turned around and left the cafeteria avoiding Tanya on my way, I just had to think in peace till class, without being tortured by Tanya.

Alice and Bella Swan that takes me back. God Alice, Emmett, Bella and I were a foursome of friends that were occasionally joined by Rosalie and Jasper. When Rosalie and Jasper were around Alice would always get everyone together for a game of catch and kiss. I remember that I would always play in hopes that I could catch Bella if she played, but I never did catch her, because she was sneaky then, or refuse to play. I had, had crush on her, even at that young age I was interested in girls, well one; but she never did let me touch her, but that didn't stop my feelings for her until she left, then I didn't feel anything. But now I don't know what to do, I suppose the only thing I can, be her friend but, have some fun with her while I am.

The bell rang for next period, where I had biology. I got to class before everyone else and went to my seat at the back of the room. Once I had settled into my seat Bella walked in the room. I took the chance while no one else was around to speak to her.

"well, well, if it isn't the ever charming miss Swan" I said and she looked up an gave me an evil glare before walking along the rows of desks and coming to a stop in front of me.

"And the ever annoying Mr. Cullen. Oh wait, that's Emmett, sorry for the mistake" she said in a sarcastic voice. "Though he has earned the title of annoying with affection, you on the other hand Edward I have no idea"

Edward, finally someone uses my proper name. "How about such adjectives as, handsome or irresistible?"

"No, I was thinking, along the lines of arrogant and self absorbed"

"That hurt"

"I know" she said before turning around walking to the front of the room and handing the teacher her papers that needed to be signed, while the rest of the classroom filled up. When she turned around to take a seat, the one next to me was the only free one because I had never needed a lab partner, so she had no choice but to sit next to me.

"So how have you been?" I asked her in a whisper once she had sat down next to me.

"Fine, I suppose. Life sucked no more than it dose now, I've had boyfriends, and Alice, how about you?"

"Life continued, you know, Jasper and Rosalie moved in, and I've had my share of girlfriends"

"So I've heard"

"Really, so do you have a boyfriend at present?"

"Yes, his name is Jacob Black"

"And how are things going with you and Jacob?"

"There not, I'm breaking up with him first chance I get, but I'm slightly worried he might over react"

"And why would that be? Just out of curiosity"

"Well mainly because there's nothing but friend ship there and because I feel that if I don't his kisses and hugs are going to kill me. I'm also slightly afraid of what his reaction will be, because he seems nice enough, but he's strong enough to do some serious damage. How about you and your girlfriend?"

"Well her name is Tanya, and I plan to call things off with her"

"Why?"

"Well apart from the fact that I feel nothing for her, she is also clingy, and there are rumors that she is cheating on me with some of the guys from the year below ours. If you're wondering why I haven't ditched her yet, it's because I'm waiting for proof, and I'm sick of being the one they call the player."

Once we had finished catching up I quickly asked her a question as the bell went for next period, how we got any notes down, and talked at the same time with out getting in trouble, I'll never know.

"So are we friends or enemies"

"Friends. So if you start acting like a jerk, I'm going to call you on it"

"Wouldn't expect anything else. And just so you know if you ever need help with any thing you can ask me" and with that we packed up our bags and left the room.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~


	4. Chapter 4: break up

**Chapter Four:**

**Break up's and get togethers**

B. Pov

I left the biology room with Edward on good terms rather than on horrible terms. It was strange that after all this time he was the only one I was able to tell things to without to much avoidance. That's probably why I agreed to be his friend again; no matter how sick he made me this morning. It turned out we had a total of three classes together, Spanish, Biology and Gym; which is where we are headed now, it's also the other class I have with Alice today. We were almost to the gym when we came across two people making out. Edward coughed to make them aware of our presence, when they turned around, I was sure I had a shocked expression on my face. The two people we had come across making out were non other than Edward's girlfriend Tanya and my boyfriend Jacob.

Wow, this worked out better than I thought, I could actually dump him and Edward can dump Tanya, which was weird.

"Bella it's not what it looks like I swear" Jacob told me while Tanya said the exact same thing to Edward. Once they stopped talking Edward looked to me and I looked to him before I turned back to Jacob.

"I'm sure it isn't Jake, but that doesn't mean I'm going to continue being your girlfriend, when not even twenty four hours into our relationship you're already making out with someone else. So I think I'll save myself from embarrassment and dump you right now, see ya" I said walking off in the direction of gym and left Edward to finish things there.

***

That afternoon Edward, Alice and I walked to the car park together after gym. It was strange that Alice hadn't spoken much, but we didn't get a chance to talk in gym, because we were paired off, I was stuck with Edward and Alice was paired with Eric Yorki. When we were almost to our cars that coincidently happened to be parked next to each other. She stepped in front of us to stop us for a few minutes.

"So now that gym's over we can talk. I'll start. Well anyway after lunch Jasper asked me out, and I said yes; see Bella I told you we'd both get boyfriends here. So Edward we're headed to your place to play catch and kiss. And you guys should invite your girlfriend slash boyfriend to so we can turn it into a game of catch and pash." She got out in a few quick sentences it was I wonder I understood what she said, but then I have had years of practice.

"Alice, of all the games people our age play, why is it you always want to play some form of catch and kiss, it absolutely ridiculous" I said throwing my hands up for effect. I heard a slight chuckle from Edward when I did this so I turned and gave him an evil glare, and he automatically stopped mid chuckle. Good he's learning.

"What can I say it's an awesome game, and it's the best way to have a first kiss with your boyfriend, without waiting for things like the first date and all those fancy rules"

"Alice, you are the craziest most lovable person I know. So Edward what happened to Tanya and Jake after I left you guys alone?"

"Well let's see..." he put his finger on his chin before continuing. "I broke up with Tanya and punched Jacob twice"

"Wait you punched him twice, why?"

"Well first, because I caught him making out with my girlfriend, and second because he was cheating on his girlfriend who, just so happens to be my friend"

"Is he okay?"

"Yes"

"Wait. What are you two on about?" Alice quickly interrupted.

"Um… well Bella broke up with Jacob, because he was making out with some one else"

"And Edward broke up with Tanya, because she was making out with some guy"

"oh, so do you guys want to play any way?"

"No Alice" I said, the she turned to Edward, "How about you?"

"Not this time Alice" he turned to me "but would you like to come over any way to make sure we got every thing down in Bio?"

"Sure since Alice is already going to be at your house" then Alice squealed and pulled me into the tightest hug ever.

"Uh, Alice can't breathe" she let me go and mumbled a sorry "But just because I'm coming with you Alice, doesn't mean I'll cave and play"

* * *

E. Pov

We arrived at my house before the other's, because Bella was seriously against playing Alice's favorite game; catch and kiss. I personally had no problem with it, but Bella wasn't going to play, so neither would I. I'd learnt my lesson; find out if Bella's going to play before I agree. I always found out to late when we were kids, but from now on I was going to wait to find out what Bella was going to do. Since she had said no to today's game, that was optional, I decided that we should probably see if we missed any thing in biology considering we weren't always paying attention. I got out of the car and walked around to Bella's door and let her out, and lead her up the stairs to my room. When we reached the second floor hallway we heard Emmett attack Rosalie so we moved just a little bit faster, because it sounded like they knew we were here and were going to come after us.

Once we were safely in my room I locked the door and put down my books, and went over to sit on my bed, while Bella had a look around.

"Wow, I don't ever remember your room being this spacious yet so packed"

"Well, I grew up, and I developed a high appreciation for music, and I built up a huge collection is there something wrong with that?"

"Nothing at all, as long as nickel back and Linkin Park is within your appreciation"

"They are" I said while I looked at her.

"So what CD do you have in there" she said hitting the play button, and the song Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer started to play.

_Kiss me, out of the bearded barlie_

_Lightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing that spinning step_

_You wear those shoes, and I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me, out on the moonlight floor_

_Lift your open hand, strike up the band_

_And make the fireflies' dance, silver moon sparkling_

_So kiss me_

"Kiss Me? Isn't that a rather girlie song?"

"No. Sixpence None the Richer is an awesome band. Now if you don't mind turn it off, or I'll be over come by the song, and decide to kiss you"

"Well I can't have that" she said and turned it off. "Though if you were going to kiss me, you'd have to catch me first; but if I remember correctly, you never could"

"Hey I was a kid, and you hid; but now there is no where to hide, so most likely I'll be able to catch you"

"Wanna make a bet?"

"Yeah, I think I would. If you can avoid me for... let's say ten minutes, I win and if you can avoid me longer than ten minutes you win"

"Okay Cullen, your on; but what about a prize?"

"I don't know, winner's choice, but I'll tell you now if I can catch you in ten minutes, your getting that kiss, and some other form of torture" I said, looking at her with lust filled eyes. "Okay, ready, set, game on"

With that I jumped off of my bed for the spot that Bella was standing in, but buy the time I reached her spot she was gone, and at the other end of my room. I ran for her this time and, just missed her again. About five minutes in, I had almost caught her, but she got out of my reach by rolling over my bed.

"You know, you are one slippery creature Miss Swan"

"I Know, I told you it would be hard to catch me, even if I am a klutz, avoidance has been my greatest companion"

It kept up like this for two minutes. On the eight minute mark I caught up with her. She was trying to avoid me by using my bed again, but this time I was faster, and trapped her beneath my body.

"I win" I said to her as I grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her onto my lap when I sat up. "What do you want the Torture or kiss first?"

"Best to start with the torture"

"Okay. If Mike Newton asks you out on a date you have to say yes" this should get her.

"Wait, my torture, is solely based on something the might not happen, why on earth would that be considered torture?"

"Because I know for a fact that Mike is going to ask you out tomorrow. He was talking to his mates about it in the locker room"

"Oh you are evil. But because I did avoid you for almost ten minutes, can I ask you for one thing?"

"What's that?"

"Can you find a date, so we can make it a double, I don't want to under any circumstances want to be left alone with Mike, he might not take a hint"

"Sure, I'll ask Jessica out. Now it's time for your kiss"

I leaned in and kissed her cheek, and when I did it felt like an electrical current, shot straight to my heart, and suddenly I wanted to kiss her more than just on the cheek. I kissed her cheek again and started to trail kisses down her neck, and as I did so Bella went limp in my arms until her phone went off, Going Under by Evanescence.

_Now I will tell you, what I've done for you_

_Fifty thousand tears I've cried,_

_Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me, I'm going under_

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up for once, (wake up for once)_

_Not tormented, daily defeated by you_

_Just one night before I reach the bottom_

_I'll dive again, I'm going under_

_Drowning you, I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through, I'm going under _

Bella picked up her phone, not before she sighed and got off of my lap.

"Yello" she said into her phone. "Yeah I'm with Alice, were at the Cullen's." there was a pause while the person on the other end spoke. "Sure, we'll be home shortly, I've just got to find Alice first….. I'm studying with Edward and Alice is around here somewhere playing her favorite game……. See you soon dad"

"What was that about?"

"Charlie says there's a storm on the way, and want's us home. Do you think you could help me get Alice, without being caught in the crossfire?"

"Sure, but it might involve some more kissing" I told her as I stood up and snaked my arms around her waist, to pull her closer to me.

"Get a grip"

"I have"

"Edward, will you please be serious" Bella said in a frustrated tone.

"I am" she gave me a sour look. "Fine, Alice get off Jasper, you and Bella have got to get home, so game over!" I yelled out while I pulled Bella out of my room once she had grabbed her things, and down the stairs by the hand when, Alice jumped out in front of us.

"Okay, I'm ready to go. Come on Bella, bye Edward, see you at school tomorrow" Alice said while dragging Bella out the door and into her Porsche. I was really looking forward to what tomorrow would bring, because it was sure to be hilarious watching Mike ask Bella out, while she accepts. Oh crap, I've got to ask Jessica out, god knows she'll make it so hard on me. Damn me and my weakness; I'm sure Bella could ask me to do almost anything for her and I'd comply all to willingly.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me" I said to no one and every one at the same time, before turning and walking up the stairs to my bedroom so I could think.


	5. Chapter 5: Double Date Kareoake

**Chapter Five:**

**Double Date Karaoke**

B. Pov

When we finally made it home that first day it did start to storm, for once Charlie was right about something that Alice had no idea about, but that was probably because she was to busy making out with Jasper. It was late so I headed up to my room, to think.

"Night Dad, Alice" I said as I went up the stairs to my room.

This afternoon was wired with Edward especially, because I had turned on his Stereo, and the song 'Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer' came on, and I teased him about it. Then he said something wired about the song making him want to kiss me, so me being me took the chance to make fun of him, by referring to the fact that, he'd have to catch me first, because he never could when we were kids; but he said otherwise, and I had to say those four words 'wanna make a bet' and he said yes. I was able to avoid him for about eight minutes before he caught me on his bed.

Then strangely he pulled me onto his lap; he told me that because I didn't last longer than ten minutes that if Mike 'stinking' Newton asked me out I had to accept, but I got around that by making him promise to make it a double date. After that he claimed his reward of kissing me on the cheek; which sent an electric shock straight to my heart, which was wired; then he started to kiss my cheek again, but he didn't stop there, he kept going down to my neck. I was enjoying it far more than I ought to have, but something just felt right about it; then my phone went of and spoiled the moment. After I got off the phone I told Edward I needed I need his help to get Alice, and he suggested that kissing me again was the best way to go about it, but I put him in his place, though I'd have to admit it to myself if no one else, that I enjoyed being in his arms, and secretly wished I took him up on his offer.

That night when I went to sleep I didn't cry over my failed relationship, or dream about what could have been between me and Jacob, no instead I dreamt of Edward and the way he had kissed me when we were in his room, and dreamt that it was more than that. I woke up thinking about what my dream meant, I was so confused; was I developing a crush on Edward my best friend? No I couldn't, he was my best friend who happened to be a guy; the most gorgeous god like guy ever and I was lucky to have him as my best friend, because guys like Edward would never date someone as plain as me; and if things went beyond friendship with us it was sure to be no good.

I got up and walked into Alice's room and told her of the bet leaving out a few details like the fact that he had kissed me in even the slightest way, because knowing her she'd make a bigger deal out of it that it really was.

"You should totally wear something hot, so Mike can't help himself"

I knew she'd react this way. "Alice, I lost a bet. This is torture, accepting a guy I thoroughly despise"

"You might be surprised; you could end up liking him. Besides your fair game; Edward hasn't asked you out yet and you broke up with Jacob already"

"Alice, why would he ask me out, I'm plain, he's god like; besides were best friends not couple material, and any way this was his idea"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, when will you learn?"

"Learn what?"

"When a guy has a secretly in love with you, and you have a crush on them without you ever noticing"

"Now you're being utterly ridiculous"

"Fine, be that way. So I was thinking, that if your going out on this 'double date' tomorrow night with Edward, we might as well spend the night at the Cullen's so if things go bad when Mike drops you off, Edward can help"

"Whatever, just as long as your waiting out front, that is if you're not to busy with Jasper"

"Ha, Ha very funny, now go get dressed for school" Alice said shooing me out of her room. "Remember hot, and sexy, but not sultry" she said as she closed the door.

* * *

When we arrived at school Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were waiting for us. Alice got out first, and walked over to Jasper and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before; they walked off to class, with Emmett and Rosalie. That left Edward waiting for me to get out of the car. When I stepped out of the car and closed the door behind me Edward, stared at me with a raised eye brow.

"Don't you even say anything, or you'll be in pain"

"I wasn't, but what's with the outfit, you look hot, from a friend's perspective" he said raising his hands in surrender.

"Alice made me; I told her I lost a bet with you and had to accept Mike, so she decided to make me her Barbie doll."

"Oh" was all Edward could say, before Mike came up to us.

"Hey Bella, Edward" he gave a small nod to Edward. "So Bella I was wondering, if you'd go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Sure Mike" I said sarcastically not that he could tell. "But can we kind of make it a double with Edward and Jessica, if that's not too much trouble?"

He looked from me to Edward for a minute before finally answering "Yes" then he walked off. Then I turned to Edward.

"You have asked Jessica out right?"

"Yes, I did it this morning before you and Alice got here."

"What was her reaction?"

"Well, I couldn't make out most off what she said, but from the way she acted, I'm guessing it was a yes. You'd think she'd never been asked out before"

"Edward, question; do you even know the effect you have on half the girls in this school?"

"No. Why? What affect do I have on them?"

"You surprise me, you know that right. Any way you …. Dazzle them, their all dying to be asked out by you. It's quite fascinating to watch really"

"Hmm…. Do I dazzle you?"

"Funny…… no not really, I've known you to long for that"

"I must say I find that disappointing"

"Hey! Would you prefer me to act like a mindless idiot in your presence, or actually carry on a normal conversation?"

"I see your point. I obviously need my best friend to be coherent when discussing things"

"I knew you liked rational conversations" he chuckled at this as we reached my classroom door.

"See you later" he said before giving my cheek a quick kiss and turning to leave for his class.

English class was boring even with Alice talking to me quietly about her plans with Jasper for the weekend, and also our sleep over with Rosalie. I was dreading the rest of the day; the only thing that kept me going was the fact that I had Edward in three of my classes for the day.

***

It was the day of my date with Mike, and he had told me that we were all going to a karaoke bar. I had almost fainted at the news but kept my composure, and told him to pick me up from the Cullen's and to get directions from Edward.

That afternoon while I was at the Cullen's Alice and Rose had dragged me into Rose's room so that they could play Bella Barbie with me. As much as I didn't like them playing said game the results were always awesome and sometimes it was hard to tell that it was still me in the mirror when they gave me the ok to check the final result.

"Bella you look so hot, Mike won't know what hit him" Alice told me one I turned away from the mirror.

"Thanks, but seriously I don't like Mike, and me looking like this is going to draw unwanted attention from him."

"Yeah, we know that, that's why you're staying over here silly and also why it's a double date" Rosalie said, trying to comfort me.

At 6:30 Mike showed up at the Cullen house hold with a bunch of roses for me, which I took after I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks before I gave the flowers to Alice and Rose. Edward had apparently already left to collect Jessica and said he'd meet me at the restraunt.

The car ride with Mike was filled with an awkward silence, with the exception of the radio playing in the background. It made me wish that I hade gone with Edward to the restraunt and met up with mike and Jess there.

When we got there Edward and Jessica were waiting out front, and it was an amusing site well for me it was anyway. Jessica was latched on to Edward's arm and kept trying to kiss him but every time she tried he'd move his head out of her reach then she'd stumble. Mike just got out of car to let me follow him. Rude arrogant asshole, he so doesn't stand a chance with me. Damn Edwards bet.

"Hey" I said to Edward and Jess once I was close enough to them.

"Hey" Edward said with a small smile on his face "Shall we" he continued while leading the way inside.

Once inside Edward said to the hostess for a table for four.

The meal passed in a general silence, and it was nice. Once the meal was over Mike went and signed up to do karaoke along with Jessica.

About fifteen minutes later Mike was called up to sing. "okay everyone here's Mike with 3OH!3's Don't trust me"

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teet,  
T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your setlist (setlist),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips.

Woah, woah, woah...

She wants to touch me (Woah),  
She wants to love me (Woah),  
She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a ho,  
Never trust a ho,  
Won't trust a ho,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me

Once Mike had finished Edward and I looked at each other holding in our laughs at Mike's performance. Jessica was going to sing Love Game by Lady Ga Ga.

"This should be interesting" I quickly whispered to Edward before Jess started to sing.

_Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid

Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.

Hold me and love me.  
Just want to touch you for a minute.  
Baby three seconds is enough for my heart to quit.

Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

I can see you staring there from across the block with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your huh  
The story of us it always starts the same with a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!  
And a game  
And a game  
And a game  
A love game!

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?

OMG I think I'm scared for life. Jessica was way to …enthusiastic with her song it was disturbing. Gah. I turned my head to see what Edward had thought but he had vanished, maybe Jessica song had got to him.

"Next up we have Edward and Bella doing the Art of Love" the announcer said. Huh what. Did he just say my name? Ohh Edward was so going to pay later.

I walked up on stage with Edward and whispered to him before the song started "you'll pay"

_I'm saying sorry in advance cos this won't always go to plan  
Though we don't mean to take our love for granted  
It's in our nature to forget what matters  
How when the going is getting tough  
And we're all about giving up  
Things that we never thought we'd gonna say, gonna say them  
Things that we never thought we'd play, gonna play them  
It ain't perfect, but it's worth it  
And it's always getting better  
It's gonna take some time to get it right_

Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love

If I forget to get the door  
Remind you that you're beautiful  
I know my detail requires more attention  
If I ever hurt you it's not my intention  
Cause we're gonna make our mistakes  
Find out how much your heart can take  
But I know that you got my back  
And baby I got yours

Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out

_Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love_

Sometimes I'm gonna miss  
I'm still learning how to give  
I'm not giving up  
I'm still learning how to love  
Learning how to love…  
Learning how to love

Cause I'm still learning the art of love  
I'm still trying to not mess up  
So whenever I stumble let me know  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out  
You need to spell it out for me  
Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love  
(The art of love)

Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still trying to learn the art of love  
Still learning, I'm still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
I'm gonna get it sometimes, cause I'm still learning  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
Still learning (art of love)  
The art art of love

That was so embarrassing I'm gonna kill him. The night was over since we had all sung and I was getting tired.

"Mike, Jess is it ok if I just take Bella since she's staying at my place tonight?"

"Umm sure. Jess I'll give a lift home instead" said Mike kind of reluctantly while Jess just nodded her head.

"Well night" we all said at the same time and went our separate ways. While in the car, Edward and I burst out laughing at Mike and Jessica's karaoke performances, sometime after that I feel asleep in Edwards's car before we had made it his place.

**AN: Please review and thank you for reading.**

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
